Kaiser Faust
One half of the Faust twins, Kaiser is a boy gifted with the gene of the Hydra, and though he follows his sister's direction for now, the child of conflict seeks a answer for himself, for the question of humanity. Appearance Kaiser is slightly above average height, and although not overly muscular, he has a very athletic build. A lot of people assume his hair is dyed black, when they first meet him, comparing it to his sister and father. However, it is infact the same colour as his mother's hair. He shares the same deep blue eyes as his sister. He isn't normally too fussy over what he wears, preferring to change styles to match the place he is in, though he has been seen wearing a Shemagh/Keffiyeh (like a scarf) over a T shirt with cargo pants, just before he entered the battle. In his hybrid form, he undergoes a rather drastic change, his skin becoming black and more scaly, his eyes red, and his arms being able to transform into hydra heads, which can elongate. Personality Kaiser is usually rather silent, preferring to let his actions do the talking, though he can be quite vocal when provoked badly. He is often untrusting of strangers, though he can open up somewhat, with people he knows. He can be empathetic, at times, but is very rarely, if ever, sympathetic towards people. He has a tendency to dive rather unexpectedly into situations, but although it is often unplanned, it is because he tends to know what he is doing/heading into. Atlhough not reckless or too cocky, he does have confidence in the powers that have been bestowed onto him, hoping that it will win him and his sister, the tournament. History Though born a German, Kaiser hardly feels so, never being attached to any place for more than a small period of his life. His parents both came from military backgrounds, his father an ex-special forces operative, and senior member of the UN peacekeeping forces at his time of birth, and his mother, an engineer, specializing in weaponry. Due to the nature of their work, Kaiser was continually shifted from base to base as his parents moved around, and so to him almost everything seemed fleeting, and he found it difficult to make friends, as by the time he got close to someone, they would soon leave his life. For the first part of his life, he spent time in Europe, and was rather happy, as although he may have lacked friends, his family were there for him. They were then moved to the Middle East at a time of great turmoil, and war broke out whilst he was there. His father hardly saw them due to this, and it was his mother who tried to look after them both, and keep them calm. Unfortunately, the battle came straight to them, and when a rogue group infiltrated the base, they went straight for the civilians/dependents, attempting to take them hostage. This included Kaiser, his mother and his sister. His mother, however, put up a resistance, and managed to take out a good number of the militants, with only the pistol she had hidden away. Unfortunately, by the time help had arrived, she was killed in action, and the Faust twins lost their mother at the age of only 5 years old, seeing her brutally murdered before their eyes. Although their father remained at the base, they were both sent to Australia, till the war subsided. Though he did not see this at the time, Kaiser's father was quite shaken by the death, and although he decided to continue with his job, seeds of doubt on the feasibility of peace, and the capability and use of the UN peacekeeping forces had entered his mind, eventually causing his resolve to falter as the years went by. As a child, Kaiser was obviously traumatized by the incident, but it also catalysed him to immerse himself completely in training when he joined the academy in the Australian base, never wanting to feel powerless should he ever face another dire situation in his life. He did not want to go through that pain again. However, he had also lost faith completely in the system that failed to protect his mother, and had decided that he could only rely on himself, and eventually his sister as well (after she had got him out of trouble far too many times when acted insubordinate to his superiors). His sister was the only constant in his life, and although they have argued a fair amount as well, they have been through literally everything together, and so share a deep level of understanding, if not necessarily the same views. Eventually, when the war subsided, their father joined them for a short while, but as his wearlness with the UN grew, he quit his job, and instead went to America with his children, to work as a defense consultant for the US military, spending a few months at a base before moving on to work at the next. By that stage, Kaiser had gotten used to moving about, and instead immersed himself in his training and education. He found himself rather average academically, though he did possess talent in the technical subjects. He was also physically average, but through lots of hard work, he began to excel. Although he possessed some skill in hand to hand combat, his greatest talent was his sharpshooting (it was often said he was like his mother in this respect). When he turned 18, he parted ways with his family, so that he could explore the world, but not in the way a tourist would. Instead, he planned to explore for himself the most unstable or war-torn regions of Africa and Asia, as he felt the best way to learn the reality of humanity before progressing with his life, was through experience. However, his journey was cut short by the announcement of the Monolith, where he discovered he held one of the fated genes, that of the Hydra. One desperate phone call with his twin later, Kaiser soon found himself heading towards the chosen arena, with his sister, and was one of the first to arrive. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/